Promesa
by Nanami Fushikawa
Summary: Es un circulo vicioso que repiten con la esperanza de que la promesa no se rompa otra vez.


Hola!

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no son de mi propiedad solo la historia es mía .3.

 **Advertencia:** contenido Slash/ Yaoi [chico x chico]

Disfruten~

* * *

Bugs pasa saliva por su garganta, su lengua se pasea por sus propios labios que tienen ese familiar sabor de zanahorias. Sus manos se adentran dentro de los bolsillos del traje gris que lleva puesto, los ruidos se van alejando conforme se acerca a esa esquina oscura en el enorme lugar. Hay risas y jazz de fondo, las luces brillan levemente, pero no le importa. El peligris apoya su espalda contra la pared.

―¿Qué quieres?―Bugs sonríe levemente al escuchar el familiar tono gruñón y el pisotón en la lengua al pronunciar la "s".

Bunny tantea adentro del bolsillo de su saco hasta que la encuentra, la zanahoria bailotea por unos momentos en sus manos enguantadas mientras observa a Daffy quien tiene el ceño fruncido―. Nada, viejo―le da un mordisco al vegetal―. Solo luces patéticamente solo y quise venir a acompañarte por un momento.

Es una mentira, todas son siempre mentiras. Viven del espectáculo, ¿qué se podía esperar? No mucho en realidad. Las luces de las cámaras lo distorsionan todo, incluyéndolos.

―Conejo despreciable―masculla entre dientes el pelinegro dándole una calada al cigarro que descansa de manera elegante entre sus manos. Suelta el humo en dirección de la ventana que está cerca de ellos. Bugs analiza cada uno de los gesto de Duck, sus ojos tienen un tinte molesto y tiene apretado con mayor fuerza de la necesaria el cigarro.

―Pensé que estabas dejando de fumar, doc―el peligris pasea sus ojos por los presentes en esa fiesta de gala. Todos parecen inmersos en sus actividades sociales, pero tienen ciertas miradas sobre ellos, la de Porky y Pepe son las que siente con mayor claridad. Un nerviosismo inusual se cola por su espalda: sin embargo su rostro muestra la misma calma de siempre.

Los ojos de Daffy se muestran claramente amargos―. Pensaste mal―contesta para no alargar el intercambio de palabras entre ellos.

La tensión entre ellos es bastante palpable, aprieta un poco sus pulmones. Bugs mastica de nuevo su zanahoria y toma una decisión, una de la que se va a arrepentir dentro de un rato. Gira su cuerpo y extiende su mano en forma de saludo―. Bugs Bunny―se presenta.

Daffy lo mira con desconfianza dándole la última calada a su cigarro para dejarlo caer al piso y aplastarlo con la inmaculada zapatilla de color negro. Bunny evitar relamerse los labios al observar a Duck quien lleva un traje color negro que le sienta de maravilla.

Bugs lo puede notar con facilidad, la mirada de Daffy está llena de duda, pero termina cediendo, siempre pasa lo mismo―. Tienes el placer de conocer al gran Daffy Duck, ridículo mortal―dice apretando la mano enguantada y saben que están jodidos de nuevo.

No tienen idea de cómo o cuándo, pero están en una habitación del hotel caro donde están dando la fiesta. Sus pasos son torpes mientras se dirigen a la cama intercambiando besos hambrientos, sus labios chocan con hambre buscándose mutuamente, las manos calientes se cuelan por las camisas entre abiertas.

Daffy cae sentado en la cama y Bugs aprovecha ese momento para sentarse sobre el regazo de este, su trasero se mueve sugestivamente sobre la entrepierna del de piel canela. Daffy suelta una especie de gemido grave que le calienta la sangre al peligris―. Eres mejor que mi ex en esto; además él era un idiota―murmura dirigiendo sus manos al trasero para empezar a acariciarlo sobre la estorbosa tela del pantalón.

Bugs suspira―. Opino lo mismo―ambos se vuelven a hundir en otro beso, sus lenguas juegan con fuerza y se separan agitados―. Aunque mi ex era lindo, supongo que es lo único rescatable―añade en cierto tono burlón.

No dura mucho antes de que sea lanzado con algo de brusquedad sobre el colchón. Su camisa y pantalón junto a la ropa interior son arrojadas por alguna parte. No se siente nada intimidado ante la filosa mirada que le da el "pato" cuando recorre su cuerpo, en su lugar Bugs solo le da una mirada coqueta. Daffy no tarda mucho en deshacerse de su ropa―. Veamos si ser lindo es lo único en lo que soy bueno―casi gruñe contra su oído.

Pronto se vuelven una maraña de gemidos, las uñas del peligris se hunden con fuerza en la espalda de Daffy con cada embestida. Bugs lo sabe, cuando todo ese frenesí termine, probablemente se terminen arrepintiendo después. Desgraciadamente no es que no se quieran porque es tan sencillo de ver cuando llegan al orgasmo y se abrazan perezosamente en un gesto familiar. La garganta le puya por soltar algún "Te amo" atorado en esta.

Los dos cierran los ojos, una canción suave se escucha de la planta baja. Otra vez se hunden de nuevo en ese mundo de fantasía y engaños, en caprichos de débil voluntad. Bugs es alguien independiente, pero el tipo que ahora dormita a su lado es un punto y aparte. Ese imbécil de Daffy Duck con su enorme ego y narcisismo es lo que necesita ver al despertar, sin querer se aprieta un poco más contra él.

―Deja de moverte conejo, necesito descansar para seguir viéndome guapo―masculla con una mirada somnolienta.

Bugs se abstiene de dar algún comentario ingenioso y solo cierra los ojos―. Buenas noches, Daff.

Bunny ya siente el sueño inundar su cuerpo cuando lo escucha hablar de nuevo después de unos diez minutos de silencio―. Buenas noches, Bugs, espero que mi sillón siga en esa sala de mal gusto tuya―murmura débilmente.

Otra promesa hecha, lo van a intentar de nuevo y Bugs se permite sonreír levemente antes de quedarse dormido.

* * *

Soy nueva en el fandom (?) No sé me dieron ganas de escribir algo pequeñito de ellos uwu Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer ^^

 **Nanami off~**


End file.
